The Real Orihime
by fx-ation
Summary: "We've got to stick together if you want to make it through hell," she stated taking a long drag of her cigarette and piercing me with those deep blue eyes. I curled my hands into fists and whispered"I know...I just don't want people to get the wrong idea," "Fuck people and their opinions," WARNING: contains OOC,depression,cutting,alcohol,language,abuse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach this is purely for fun

* * *

"You know what pisses me off Tatsuke?" I whispered turning my head towards her

She cocked her head to the head turning towards me, "What?"

I took in a deep breath, "There's a whole world out there and yet I'm stuck here in school learning things I will most likely forget and feel apathetic towards and have barely any motivation for-"

"Is something wrong?" she cut in searching my eyes for something

"Just let me finish, where was I….oh yeah, I could be somewhere doing wonderful things like visiting foreign cities, climbing mountains or helping people and yet I'm stuck in school learning," I explained looking at her for reassurance

"So you're saying you want to drop out?" she sounded annoyed

"Yes, spot on I want to go places and being in school isn't helping me achieve my dreams of travel," I pleaded hoping she could see eye to eye with me

Her anger seemed to disappear and she softly spoke, "What about Ichigo?"

"What about him, what does he have to do about my problems?" I was angry everything I do he always has to be brought into it

"I just thought you would miss him, because you know…..you kind of have a crush on him,"

"Now here's where everything will be alright I won't tell him or anyone it can just be our little secret," I took in a deep breath "Besides I'm not sure if I even want to go by the end of this term or year yet,"

Before Tatsuki could speak someone shouted her name we both turned around and we saw that it was one of the girls she did karate with.

"We'll talk later," she stated before heading towards the girl.

I turned around heading off towards school I didn't want to wait for Tatsuki I didn't want her scolding me for my actions. It was Spring so the sun was out and the cherry blossom trees were blossoming it looked like a picture from a story book it was just perfect, something caught my eye and twirling right in the middle of the pavement was a girl around her age wearing a white knee length dress and her blonde hair was everywhere twirling with her I couldn't see her face and I knew it was rude to stare but I couldn't stop. Suddenly she stopped and stared directly at me her ocean deep blue eyes were staring me down and she just smiled at me.

"Isn't everything just lovely?"

She was walking towards me her head was cocked to the side she had a wide smile covering her face and her eyes were twinkling. Once she was directly in front of me she just stared at me with that smile, I examined her appearance and noticed that she was barefoot and her body was frail and thin like she hadn't ate for days.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tiffany," she extended her hand towards me and I noticed how thin it was once I grasped it I was scared I would break it off if I gripped too hard

She then started to babble, "I'm new here I just moved from America…so much different from Japan, I find Japan so peaceful and just good for you soul you know?"

"I've lived in Japan all my life so I don't really know,"

"REALLY, so you've never been out of the country?"

I shook my head yes

"EVER?"

I shook my head again

"Wow…wow…that's so…..wow have you at least been out to different states or at least cities?"

"No," I looked at her and her face scrunched up into mortification, who cares if I haven't been out to a different or state or country.

"You're missing out on so much this world has to offer you c'mon I'll take you to Tokyo we'll road trip today," she grabbed onto my hand and began to walk in some random direction I quickly let go of her hand she turned around looking at me puzzled.

"I can't go I have school and I don't know you I'm not going anywhere with a random stranger I'm sorry but I have to decline," I needed to get away from this girl she was crazy

"It's a guy isn't it?" I turned back and I noticed her eyes weren't shining they turned dull and she was staring at the ground

"What?"

"The only reason you haven't been living your life and travelling is because you're getting held back by someone…or is it you holding yourself back and not letting yourself travel because you're afraid once you leave he'll leave you and you'll be left all alone," I gulped this girl was bi-polar first she was all content and now she was sad

"You shouldn't really but in somebody else's business," I had enough I needed to get to school or else I'd be late and this girl was scaring me, I faced away from her and walked away.

Once I arrived at school I had a couple minutes before class started once I walked into class I spotted Tatsuki sitting with the group I didn't want to go over to them, I sat at my desk and planted my face on the desk and just closing my eyes letting my mind wander. Was Ichigo really holding me back from my dreams if I leave will he make a move on Rukia? Why would he make on Rukia once I'm? Is it because he feels sorry for me? Does he know I'm pathetic falling for him? Does he just pity me? I felt someone tugging on my hair and I looked up and standing in front of me was Rukia I gave her a small smile before planting my face back on the desk.

Concern was laced in her voice when she asked "Orihime, are you alright?" I gave her a thumb up as a response

"Did I do something wrong to upset you?" I decided to lift my head up

"No Rukia you did nothing, I'm just tired I had a late night last night," I gave her a smile of reassurance, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you just then,"

She gave me a wide grin, "It's alright the group and I were just worried as to why you were sitting by yourself instead of joining the group," she paused staring at me intently before going on, "I guess it was just because you're tired and didn't want to deal with those bone heads,"

I nodded and when I noticed that she was still standing in front of my desk I decided to stand up and follow her as she brought me to where the group was. I stood next to Tatsuki and zoned out staring next outside the window, I wonder what would happen if I just jumped out the window and took Tiffany's offer to travel with her. I was brought out of my thoughts when Tatsuki tugged on a strand of my hair painfully, everyone was looking at me.

"Are you alright?" Keigo asked

"I'm fine just tired," I laughed trying to lighten the mood it didn't help good thing sensei walked in at the right and everyone scurried into their seats.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us from America I want you to welcome her and treat her nicely," she announced and right on cue Tiffany walked in once she saw me she broke out into a wide grin and waved at me.

* * *

I know the chapters are short but I don't really know where I'm going with this story but I hope you enjoy and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach this is for fun

* * *

She was walking towards me her head was cocked to the side she had a wide smile covering her face and her eyes were twinkling. Once she was directly in front of me she just stared at me with that smile, I examined her appearance and noticed that she was barefoot and her body was frail and thin like she hadn't ate for days.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tiffany," she extended her hand towards me and I noticed how thin it was once I grasped it I was scared I would break it off if I gripped too hard

She then started to babble, "I'm new here I just moved from America…so much different from Japan, I find Japan so peaceful and just good for you soul you know?"

"I've lived in Japan all my life so I don't really know,"

"REALLY, so you've never been out of the country?"

I shook my head yes

"EVER?"

I shook my head again

"Wow…wow…that's so…..wow have you at least been out to different states or at least cities?"

"No," I looked at her and her face scrunched up into mortification, who cares if I haven't been out to a different or state or country.

"You're missing out on so much this world has to offer you c'mon I'll take you to Tokyo we'll road trip today," she grabbed onto my hand and began to walk in some random direction I quickly let go of her hand she turned around looking at me puzzled.

"I can't go I have school and I don't know you I'm not going anywhere with a random stranger I'm sorry but I have to decline," I needed to get away from this girl she was crazy

"It's a guy isn't it?" I turned back and I noticed her eyes weren't shining they turned dull and she was staring at the ground

"What?"

"The only reason you haven't been living your life and travelling is because you're getting held back by someone…or is it you holding yourself back and not letting yourself travel because you're afraid once you leave he'll leave you and you'll be left all alone," I gulped this girl was bi-polar first she was all content and now she was sad

"You shouldn't really but in somebody else's business," I had enough I needed to get to school or else I'd be late and this girl was scaring me, I faced away from her and walked away.

Once I arrived at school I had a couple minutes before class started once I walked into class I spotted Tatsuki sitting with the group I didn't want to go over to them, I sat at my desk and planted my face on the desk and just closing my eyes letting my mind wander. Was Ichigo really holding me back from my dreams if I leave will he make a move on Rukia? Why would he make on Rukia once I'm? Is it because he feels sorry for me? Does he know I'm pathetic falling for him? Does he just pity me? I felt someone tugging on my hair and I looked up and standing in front of me was Rukia I gave her a small smile before planting my face back on the desk.

Concern was laced in her voice when she asked "Orihime, are you alright?" I gave her a thumb up as a response

"Did I do something wrong to upset you?" I decided to lift my head up

"No Rukia you did nothing, I'm just tired I had a late night last night," I gave her a smile of reassurance, "I'm sorry I was so rude to you just then,"

She gave me a wide grin, "It's alright the group and I were just worried as to why you were sitting by yourself instead of joining the group," she paused staring at me intently before going on, "I guess it was just because you're tired and didn't want to deal with those bone heads,"

I nodded and when I noticed that she was still standing in front of my desk I decided to stand up and follow her as she brought me to where the group was. I stood next to Tatsuki and zoned out staring next outside the window, I wonder what would happen if I just jumped out the window and took Tiffany's offer to travel with her. I was brought out of my thoughts when Tatsuki tugged on a strand of my hair painfully, everyone was looking at me.

"Are you alright?" Keigo asked

"I'm fine just tired," I laughed trying to lighten the mood it didn't help good thing sensei walked in at the right and everyone scurried into their seats.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us from America I want you to welcome her and treat her nicely," she announced and right on cue Tiffany walked in once she saw me she broke out into a wide grin and waved at me.

Everyone turned towards me and I gave a light smile, I swear this girl was like some crazy stalker.

Sensei questioned, "Oh so Tiffany you already know Orihime?"

"Yes I bumped into her this morning, Orihime you never told me you went to this school?"

"You never asked and I'm wearing my uniform isn't that obvious enough?" I huffed

"Oh wow, yes I forgot to ask and I never took notice in your uniform,"

Sensei quickly ushered Tiffany a spot next to me and she started the lesson, I stole glances at Tiffany something about this girl was putting me off she's just so weird. Tiffany didn't look at me throughout the whole lesson just stared at the board she didn't blink for long periods of time. Once the bell went I packed up my stuff and approached her, she needed to answer some questions.

"I'll show you around school c'mon," I started walking away knowing fully well that she would follow and she did I brought her outside and I quickly rounded a corner behind the art rooms.

"This school is just so lovely," she commented looking at the sky

"Why'd you move from America to here?" I cut straight to the point I wanted answers and _now_

She looked at me holding my gaze and she sighed, "I had problems my parents couldn't take it and they moved me to Tokyo to live with my Aunt but she's a bitch so I moved here," she reached into her shoe and pulled out a pack if Marlboro Red and quickly lit one up.

"Want one?" she extended the packet to me I quickly shook my head, she shrugged and took a heavy drag

"Okay my turn, do you have friends or do you just sit here every day wishing you had some?" I winced did she think I was that pathetic

"I do they're in our class but lately I dunno I've just been-,"

"Sick of them, they make you feel unwanted like you're the least important?"

This girl could read minds too I didn't respond to her and she smirked knowing she was correct and took a heavy drag from her cigarette.

"You know if they make you feel like that then you shouldn't hang out with them," she looked at me with her piercing eyes and I gulped I looked at the packet of cigarettes and grabbed one. She cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled passing the lighter I quickly lit it up taking in a deep inhale and I coughed out all the smoke my lungs were burning.

"First timer don't worry you'll get used to it eventually," she puffed a perfect circle in my face

This girl was skilled, "How long have you been smoking?"

It took her a while to respond, "Maybe two years that's when my family was falling apart and shit just started happening," she paused for a while staring at the sky, "what about you, you obviously have problems look at your wrists and thighs," I shifted uncomfortably trying to cover them.

"I'm ashamed of them they show that I'm weak they taunt me about how worthless and pitiful my life is how everyone leaves me, my parents didn't want me my brother took care of me most of my life and died my friends all have great abilities and strengths and I'm nothing but a nuisance to them," I had my knees to my chest and I was gripping my fists so hard my knuckles were turning white. Tiffany scooted over next to me and wrapped her arms around me embracing me in a deep hug.

"We've got to stick together if you want to make it through hell," she stated taking a long drag of her cigarette and piercing me with those deep blue eyes.

I curled my hands into fists and whispered "I know...I just don't want people to get the wrong idea,"

"What wrong idea?"

"That I'm nothing but a total mess stooping so low that I cut and smoke to relieve the pain," I said examining my wrists.

"Fuck people and their opinions," she quickly stood up that I almost fell to the side. "All our lives have been nothing but trying to impress other people who don't give two shits about us, you got to be selfish Orihime think for yourself and what _you _want to do and just not care," I gave her a big grin Tiffany's right I should be selfish and think for myself fuck other people.

"Hey I'm just going to pee I seriously need to go," I nodded my head and she quickly ran off to the toilets. For a while all I did was stare up the sky examining the clouds and how they slowly moved and dispatched themselves, I heard frantic footsteps thinking it was Tiffany I just kept staring and taking occasional drags from the cigarette once the steps got louder I saw a figure round the corner and it wasn't Tiffany.

* * *

Read-Review-Follow-Favorite...I don't really have a plot in my head about this story. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
